Generally, a term “welding” means that metals are heated and dissolved by using a fusibility thereof, thereby adhering to each other.
During the welding process, since strong rays are emitted and sparks fly up, it can bring about a damage of eyesight or eyeball owing to the blazing rays or the sparks.
In order to protect the eyes of the worker from the blazing and harmful rays, a welding helmet provided with a shading filter including a LCD, a glass, electronic circuits, a controller and a power supply device is widely used.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional welding helmet.
As shown in FIG. 1, the welding helmet includes a welding mask 10 for covering the entire face of the wearer, a wearing band for wearing the welding mask 10 on a head of the wearer and rotating the welding mask 10 at a predetermined angle upward and downward and coupled to the welding mask 10 through a rotating axis 11, a LCD cartridge 12 for protecting the eye of the wearer from the strong rays generated during the operation thereof and formed at a location corresponding to the eye of the wearer, and a front cover 13 for protecting the LCD cartridge 12 and formed at the front side of the LCD cartridge 12.
According to the conventional welding helmet, the strong rays generated during the welding process can be blocked by the LCD cartridge 12.
By the way, The strong rays are not generated during other operations or moving excepting for the welding operation. Accordingly, it is necessary to undress the welding helmet during other operations excepting for the welding operation. However, in this case, since the welding helmet should be again worn for welding operation, there is an inconvenience owing to the repeated wearing and undressing.
Also, the wearer undresses the welding helmet during other operations except the welding operation. At this time, it can bring about the damage of the eye or face of the wearer due to the broken piece generated during a grinding operation.
Moreover, in a case of the contamination of the shading filter mounted on the welding mask of the conventional welding helmet, the failure of the circuit portion, or the exchange of the battery for power supply, since it is necessary to undress the welding helmet and then, release the coupling statues of the welding mask, there are problems in that the entire shading filter is separated from the welding helmet in order to exchange it and the exchange of the shading filter is impossible in a state of wearing the welding helmet.